Sam Evans Returns To Ohio
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: Sam and Mercedes had to break up last summer because his family was moving back to Tennesse. what happens when he visit McKinely and sees that she moved on. will he give up or keep trying?
1. Chapter 1

**An: who else is exicted for Sam's small return? So after I heard that information, I thought I'd make a Mercedes/Sam/Sean triangle story. Even though I'm not a huge fan of Mercedes/Sam and I don't know how I feel yet about Mercedes/ Sean. Just my thoughts on how sam's return will be. If you like this, let me know if I should continue it into a longer story. Also, if anyone who writes Mercedes, if you can help me that would be great. **

Sam Evans had gone to McKinley for his sophomore year high school, before his family returned to Tennessee, after his father lost his job and they had to move into his grandparent's house. Sam felt so bad and spent literally weeks in a depressed state because he had to break up with Mercedes. He hated that he had to but he knew it would be a better for the both of them, to end things. When his father came into his room with some news, Sam looked at his father worried that he did something wrong.

'what did I do? Sam said, looking at his father concerned that he did something wrong.

'oh nothing, why did you do something?' Mr. evans asked his son

'no'

'okay then. Well I have a business meeting in Columbus, Ohio, next week and your mother and I have been talking, would you like to go with me and spend a day with your old friends'

Mr evans watched as his son's eyes opened up and jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Sam ran down to the kitchen and hugged his mother really tight. His father followed his son into the kitchen and smiled. Mrs evans relized this and asked her husband.

'you told him about the trip' Mrs Evans asked

'yeah' Mr. Evans said.

Mercedes had just walked out of being in Glee club. Yeah, the diva fit was a bit much even for her, but It was needed to happen, that annoying short diva, Rachel Berry, gets everything she wants. She had to thank her boyfriend shawn for making her realize, her true potential at stardom. She made the bold decision to join Shelby's all girl glee club, that only Sugar Motta, a girl who couldn't sing to save anyone's life. So it would make it easier for Mercedes to become the lead singer, expect for she needed to create a plan to get other members.

A week later,

Mercedes seemed to convince Santana and Tina to join the girl's only glee club with her. Santana was easy, she hated seeing Rachel get everything. As for Tina, Mercedes reminded her how she has only sang one solo in the past three years. The three girls went off to lunch practice across the school. At the same time, Glee club was meeting, because of the recent member switch over they were down three members, so they only had nine members left. this shortage both concerned and angried the group.

'guys, either you need to convince those three to join us again or we need to find new members' Mr. Shuester said

The glee club just murmed under their breath, they hated that this kept happening, why couldn't they just stay as a group, as a family. Sudenly a blonde shagged hair boy came running in.

'maybe I can help for a little bit' Sam said. His entrance made the whole room practically scream and caused Rachel to jump up and run and hugged him.

'oh, my god Sammy, I thought you were in tenessee' Rachel said.

Finn couldn't help but give daggers to the blonde bieber kid.

'I am, my dad just had a business trip this week and asked if I wanted to see you guys' Sam said, he then pinched the small girls sides making her squeal, 'I said yeah, why wouldn't I you guys are awesome'

The whole group hugged him, after finn said hello, he pulled his girlfriend away.

'what are you doing?'

'chill finn, Sam and I are friends. He's not puck'

'what is that supposed to mean?' Finn asked

Puck then showed up out of nowhere with his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

'my jewish princess called my name' Puck said with a smirtk

'get lost puckerman' Rachel said, pushing the tall tan guy's arm off of her. Soon after Sam showed up next to the couple

'where's Mercedes?' Sam asked

'she quit glee and joined a new all girl's club ran by my mother because she didn't want to share the part of maria in west side story.' Rachel said

'oh' Sam said, kurt then showed up next to the small group.

'sorry to ease but I'm going there right now , you can follow me' Kurt said,

Sam soon followed Kurt down the hall, as they turned the last corner. Sam stopped as he watched Mercedes with a tall African American man kiss. Sam just walked away, just as sad as the day, their relationship had to end.

**An: I know there wasn't any samedes interaction. Also I'm not sure if I want to make this into a sequel in the future. Sam and Rachel will never become an item. They are just close friends. Need a public opinion though, if I should make something happen where Finnchel changes to puckleberry and bc of why.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: I know my ideas haven't always made sense, but I have read much worse stories that have 300 reviews saying how good it is and it should be continued. Yeah, a few things in my stories, in real life don't make sense, but people, that's just what it is, stories. Nothing more then what comes to my mind at the time. Fanfiction doesn't deicide if I graduate from community college and get to transfer a four-year university. So at times, I use Fanfiction, sometimes, just to relieve my stress, so random one-shots will appear. Also, there are times were I haven't written in a month and I only read the last chapter and base the next one off of that. I'm not looking for hundreds of reviews or praises from people. I write because that's what I love to do despite the crappiness that comes someday from my writing. **

**Also, I have a strange feeling, I was part of the original group that started the Blaine/Rachel sibling ship because right after I added that in my other story, it has been popping up everywhere on here and on tumblr. **

**Finally, After January 8th, even though I only have one day of classes a week, I have no idea when I'm going have time to update my stories. So through my plans on my too-short of a break, I will try to write least 2 chapters for Rachel Strikes Back, Sam Evans returns to Ohio, and waiting. I also have a dark-mike one-shot planned in my head. It's going be my way of sharing something that happened to someone I know. It's a respect thing, for people to understand more about suicide and how some can't control the urge of doing so. **

Rachel pulled her best friend, to the side, the next day at school, when she saw that he had his sad dopey eye look in his face, that he only gave when something was wrong or he did something wrong. Even when he did something wrong his face would turn red when asked about it. Rachel looked him into the eyes.

'Sammy, what's wrong?' Rachel asked

'Nothing' Sam said, looking at his feet.

Rachel knew better and pulled his face up so his eyes matched in gaze with hers.

'Samuel something is wrong and you won't tell me' Rachel said. 'I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything. If you want me to bitch someone out or slap someone, I will do that for you'

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at Rachel's attempt to be a badass, like Puck or Santana.

'Please don't do that, she'll squash you' Sam said. 'I saw Mercedes kissing her boyfriend. It hurt so much. What does he have that I don't?'

'A scholarship to Ohio state, and the ability to stop a bus from hitting her' Santana said, as she walked by. 'Yo, Berry, the boyfriend is coming down the hall in like 2 minutes. So you and Samantha might want to move away from each, because he still doesn't' believe that you aren't just friends.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and went off to find Finn.

'Satan, there is nothing going on between us. She's my best friend and nothing more, I don't understand what the hard concept of that is to people.' Sam said. 'Besides, Puck would kill me'

Santana looked confused, she knew Puck, would show settle signs of affection towards Rachel and call her his hot American Jewish princess, but he only thought it was because they shared that bond of being Jewish, not that he had feelings for Berry.

'What would Puck kill you?' Santana asked. 'It's not he's dating her'

'Mentally Puck is. The only reason why he isn't fighting for her openly is because he is trying really hard to patch up his friendship with Finn. Sam said. 'Rachel talks a lot'

'Wait, how does Rachel know Puck likes her?' Santana asked.

'His little sister, told her that Puck tends to moan Rachel in his sleep and when asked about her, he tenses up according to his mom' Sam said. Sam and Santana then watched as Mercedes and her boyfriend, Shane, walked by. Mercedes eye's captured with Sam's and she quickly looked away, like he was the eclipse of the sun.

'You need to get over her' Santana said. 'Or make her jealous, if you want if we are together, next time they walk by we can kiss'

'I thought you were a lesbian and dating Brittney' Sam asked, confused

'Britt won't mind, and it's because I'm a lesbian that makes it easier, because we won't have sexual tension' Santana said, as she began to walk away. 'Well least on my part.'

The next day in Glee club, Sam was having a fine day; he was actually doing a good job forgetting that he had an undying love for one Mercedes Jones. Well that was until her and Santana walked in the choir room.

'You Rupaul, I want to speak to you' Mercedes yelled.

Rachel got up and stood in front of her.

'Why?' Rachel asked.

Then out of nowhere, Mercedes began to attack Rachel. Santana actually was shocked in horror. She honestly thought Mercedes just wanted to talk. Luckily, Puck was able to pull Rachel out from under Mercedes. Puck then turned around to get punch by Finn, in anger. This caused everyone started to yell and fight in anger. Mr. Shue and Shelby had both walked in the room, followed by the rest of the room.

'Shut up' Shelby yelled, this caused everyone to freeze were they where and turn their focus on the two teachers. 'What is going on here?'

'Mercedes, attacked Rachel, then Finn punched Puck for saving her' Quinn said.

'Okay, Mercedes, Finn, Rachel and Puck. Outside now' Shelby said. She started walking out, but no one followed. She turned back around. 'Now'

The teens quickly went out in the hallway.

'Mercedes, why did you attack Rachel?" Shelby asked.

'Because she stole my man' Mercedes said.

'I haven't even talk to Shane. Well I have but that's because he asked me what the math homework was in class.' Rachel said. When it was obvious that this was non-glee club tension, Shelby quietly left when the teens were mid-heat of the argument

'Not Shane' Mercedes said, angrily. 'Sam. You are all over him'

'You are what?' Finn said.

'Oh pull your panties out your ass' Puck stated

'Noah' Rachel said with a calm warning then shaking her head no

'So you're not denying that you are sleeping with both Sam and Puck 'Mercedes said in a passionate anger.

'You slept with both of them' Finn said 'you know what I'm done'

'Seriously, Finn. I didn't sleep with either one of them. Sam is my best friend. Just because he's staying with me doesn't mean he's sleeping with me, he's sleeping in a different room' Rachel began to raise her voice. 'And as for Puckerman, We have a relationship due to our religion; it's a platonic love and not a romantic one'

'That's not how Puckerman sees it.' Mercedes shacked out. 'Seriously stay away from Sam'

'Well stop being a bitch to him then' Rachel said, 'you know what, I can't handle this shit. I'm leaving.'

Rachel then walked away, back into the choir room, and then walked away again, with her bag in tow. Mercedes decided to go back to Shane, who was just getting out of tutoring, that he was required to do to keep his spot on the football team. Finn drove home and Puck began to track down Rachel, but Sam had found her already, so puck decided that he'd speak to her later.

'Rachel, what happened?' Sam asked, as he helped her clean dirt off of her face.

'Mercedes was attacking me, because she thought I was stealing you from her. Which I don't understand why though, you're my best friend, and that's it. Why can't anyone realize that? She then said I was sleeping with you and puck, which caused Finn to break up with me.' Rachel had said in one breath

'Breath, little one' Sam said. Rachel smacked him on the chest 'Oww!'

'Shut up, okay, I can't understand why anyone believe that we would sleep together, you are like my brother and puck, well puck's puck.' Rachel said, trying to hide the embarrassment look in her face.

'Oh, don't try to hide. You clearly have feelings for Puck. We are working together to get the people we want' Sam said, as he pulled her out of the bathroom, so they could go to her car and go back home.

'What? No way! Wait, how?' Rachel was confused.

'The plan hasn't been figure out yet but I'm pretty sure Santana, Quinn, and Artie could help us out' Sam said.

'But you're leaving in 2 days' Rachel said

'Nope, talked to my parents and yours last night, I'm spending the rest of the year with you' Sam said.

Rachel just jumped into her best friend's arms and screamed causing him to almost go deaf.

**An: hope this chapter, was alright. I know it seems fast that Sam made the decision to live with the Berry's so fast. But you just have to imagine how depressed or down he's been since he was forced to move. Also, the next few chapters will be focused on their goal of getting the people they want, but it's mostly Sam, because Rachel will be focused on other parts of her life. **


	3. Chapter 3

**An: I have the insane habit of starting new stories, before I finish old ones. So I will try my hardest to only focus on the stories I have started and right down ideas for others or combine them in my story somehow.**

Sam hadn't seen Rachel in about a week, which says a lot because they live in the same house, only a few rooms away. Sam really needed his best friend, she did say he'd help him with his plan to get Mercedes back. It wasn't until he was at his locker, when he saw her pushed up against the locker a few down from her getting attacked by some hockey player. Sam went to go help her, but Puck was already ahead of him. He watched as Puck punched the Hockey douche in the face. It earned Puck a trip to Juviee again. Which Sam will find out later through Rachel ranting about Puck, at dinner.

'Rachel' Sam said. Rachel ignored him and kept walking, but Sam didn't give up. He was able to get her attention and twirl her around to face him. 'What is your problem? Why are you ignoring me?'

'Because it's going help you get Mercedes. Besides I have to go and convince Mr. Shue, to do 'animal' by neon tree for sectionals.'

'You can still text me and talk to me at home and don't even try he will say no anyways. He always does to you.' Sam said. Rachel nodded in agreement. 'Just go yell at Puck, you know you want to'

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at what Sam said. She then kissed him on the check then left. Then just like clockwork, Mercedes showed up alone without her boyfriend next to her.

'Is it true?' Mercedes said. Sam froze in his spot and turned around slowly.

'What are you talking about?" Sam asked. 'I thought you wanted nothing to do with me or Rachel to have nothing to do with me'

'That you want to get me back and Rachel was ignoring you because she was trying to help you. Because you still love me' Mercedes said.

'Yes' Sam said

'I'm sorry but I'm in love with someone else' Mercedes said and walked off.

Sam couldn't help but walk away slowly

Meanwhile over at the Puckerman resident's, Noah Puckerman was getting yelled at by his mother about his return to juviee. After almost three hours of getting yelled at, he answered the door to Rachel, who had that sad look in her face.

'Rachel I know you're pissed at me too and I don't need another lecture from you to'

'I wasn't going to give you a lecture'

'Then why are you possibly here'

Rachel looked down.

'I just wanted to thank you for what you did'

'And how were you planning to do that. You could have text'

'I know your mother; she already took your phone away, laptop, Xbox and whatever else you have left. But she loves me and I know she wouldn't mind if I came over and'

Puck stopped Rachel by putting his finger over her mouth.

'Seriously Berry, shut the fuck up'

Rachel then slowly licked his finger, causing some type of friction to go down his spine and through his member. The next thing he knew was he was forcibly on the stairs with a tiny Rachel Berry almost straddling him, kissing him on the lips. The next thing he knew was she was walking away. He had to take a double take about what had happened.

Rachel had returned home to be met by Sam at the door. It was almost midnight, and Rachel's dads had already left for Austria. So Sam was acting like a watch dog to the house. It was quite amusing to Rachel.

'Where have you been?"

'Out'

'Out with whom?"

'Just Kurt'

'Funny because Kurt called asking me why you aren't picking up your phone.'

'Fine I was with Puck.'

'why"

'Why does it matter?'

'Because I'm your best friend and don't want to see you get hurt'

'He saved me today okay. I had to thank him'

'And it took you 4 hours to do that'

'We only talked for 15 minutes and you weren't even home when I left'

'Your dad told me'

'Oh. Well yes I thanked him, in a way he'd remember when he spends those six months in jubilee'

'Oh my god, Rachel Barbara Berry, what in the world did you do?'

'Shut up father, I just kissed him and left a note'

'Like what I want you to bend me over and smack my ass, I want you to be my first, I want you to be the father of my children' Sam joked

'Shut up' Rachel said, turning red.

'Oh come on, it's adorable how much you love him' Sam said 'don't really get it and it seems unlikely for you but it's cute.'

'Well what about you and Mercedes'

'We talked after you left. She said that nothing can happen because she has moved on and is in love with him.'

'Just give her time Sam. It's still processing that you are back and are here to stay.'

Sam then watched his best friend walk up the stairs and couldn't help but smile. No he wasn't falling for her. Okay maybe a little but he knew both of them had their hearts set on someone else. He just hopped for Rachel's sake, Puckerman held the same feelings.

Later that night, when Puck was going to bed, he pulled his shirt off and pants down, he then looked over at his bed to find a paper that must have fallen out of his clothing.

Dear Noah,

Again, thank you for saving me. I'm not entirely sure but I had this feeling that I was going get sexually assaulted in some way. And well if anything is to happen to me sexually, I want you and no one else. I know it may sound weird because until recently I was dating your best friend and my best friend is Sam. Finn isn't one someone sleeps with and Sam and I are too much like siblings to go and ruin our relationship. I know you don't feel the same way as I do, but Noah Puckerman, as much as I want to deny this and hate myself sometimes for it, but I think I love you. No I don't think, I know. I love you.

Rachel B. Berry

Puck didn't know what to do. Rachel had confessed both her love for him and her want to have sex with him. Puck knew he wouldn't have time to confront Rachel on it. His court date was tomorrow and probably be in Juviee for a few months because the Judge is a dick and doesn't care if you were helping someone.

Rachel lay in her bed. She was too busy thinking to sleep. It wasn't a usual Berry thing but she was determined for something. Then it hit her, the best idea, she had yet. She then went to sleep knowing what she wanted to do.


	4. Chapter 4

'Hey Dad' Rachel said quietly but her African American father didn't response. 'Dad, Daddy, Dada, Leroy, Father'.

Nothing seemed to work then Sam walked in the room to grab something

'Mr. Berry, I think Rachel wanted something from you' Sam smiled at Rachel then left.

'Oh you listen to him but not me' Rachel said. Her dad just laughed

'what do you need sweetie?" Leroy asked his daughter, he was afraid that she wanted a piercing or a tattoo or had sex.

'I was wondering if I could possibly go with you to Australia' Rachel said, before her dad's answer she quickly gave her reasons. 'please, I have straight A's, and it's only for two weeks, so I shouldn't miss anything and Regional's aren't until February, So I can email with Kurt or Tina to know what music to study. Please, I need this. You promised I could go with you guys one time, if I wanted'

'Calm down, Rachel, I'm very aware of that agreement. It's Sam, I'm worried about' Leroy said.

'If I find him a place to stay, can I go?" Rachel said.

'Rachel' Leroy said. Rachel looked at him. 'Is this about your feelings about Sam?'

Rachel just stood there shocked of her dad's excitation of her having feelings for one Sam Evans. Sure he was attractive, and she has thought of him a few times naked in her bed, but she had by no means any feelings for him. Why does everyone keep thinking that?

"I feel nothing towards him, I have no feelings toward Sam Evans' Rachel screamed praying Sam was still running.

Then like Clockwork, her other dad Hiram showed up, as Rachel huffed up to her room, mutter she didn't like Sam.

'What did I miss? Hiram asked his husband

'Rachel asked to go to Australia and she's deny her feelings for Sam'

Rachel could hear up in her room and yelled back.

'I don't have feelings for Sam'

'Sure Hun'

Rachel then ran down stairs.

'I don't have feelings for Sam. Sam wants Mercedes and I respect that'

'Doesn't mean you can't feelings for him' Hiram said.

'You know what, I'm done with this. I'm going see if Noah's home' Rachel said, as she walked out and slammed the door.

It took Rachel only ten minutes to reach Puck's house, she had forgotten in anger to pull on a pair of shoes. She prayed to god that he wasn't in bed with a girl. Luckily, for her, his mom was home, so that was unlikely. Rachel then knocked on the door and Norah Puckerman; Noah's mother answered the door.

'Oh, Rachel Darling, where you're shoes' Mrs. Puckerman asked.

'Well I was mad at my dad's about something and I needed to vent to Noah and well forgot them.'

'Oh, well I will get you a towel to wash up. Noah's in his room. Be careful though, I haven't been able to clean in years and his door shut'

Rachel nodded and took herself to his room, she leaned her ear against his door. She thought she heard a low moan, which was from him, but she wasn't sure. So she opened it the door, to find Noah masturbating, to a picture a picture of her, expect for she couldn't tell it was her.

'Oh my god, Rachel, Hi' Puck said, as she quickly hid his penis away and slammed down his laptop. 'Why, why are you here?'

'Because I asked my dad if I could go on one of their trips and they took it as me trying to get away from Sam, because I like Sam.' Rachel said.

Puck looked at the girl; he loved, but didn't tell anyone with confusion.

'Do you?' Puck asked

'Do I what?' Rachel said.

'Do you have said feelings for Sam? Man, I sound like Hummel' Puck said, as if it was a bad thing.

'NO, I do have feelings for someone, but I doubt he'd return my feelings' Rachel said.

'Is it Finn again because if it is I swear, I'm taking you to therapy' Puck said.

'No, it isn't Finn' Rachel walked up really close to Puck and kissed him, then let go very slowly. 'He's not who I want, Noah.'

Rachel then left the room, leaving Puck startled for what was happening.

Another Person fought for the person they love that Day, Sam Evans, but he didn't get that warm of a welcome from his once beloved. Sam had run to Santana's because Brittney let it slip to Tina, who told Rachel in passing, who then casually mentioned it to him.

'Hey, Trouty what's up?' Santana said, as she answered the door.

'Can you get Mercedes?' Sam asked,

'Sure thing, Blondie' Santana said, as she went off and lied to Mercedes that It was Shane and not Sam.

Mercedes went to the door automatically pissed off that it was Sam.

'What is with you, I said, I was happy. Let me be happy' Mercedes said

'You are not happy. You are faking everything right now, your love and emotion for him. You are with him because to you its safe and you don't want to get hurt. We both know you are just bullshitting yourself and well, I love you and I just wish you would love me back' Sam said, as he turned around and walked away.

Later that Night, Sam watched Rachel get out of the bathroom. No he was a perv, or wanted to get her naked, he just really had to go and the downstairs one was out for some reason, he didn't want to know nor did he try to ask. When Sam saw Rachel come out, he bolted for the door, knocking her over. He had not realized this until he got out of the bathroom.

'Rachel, what' you doing down there'

'I don't know Samuel'

Sam helped her back up.

'Can we talk?' Rachel asked. 'In my room, so my dad's don't hear.'

Sam then followed Rachel into her room, she then closed the door.

'You know I'm trying to get Mercedes back right, because' Sam said, but Rachel quickly cut him off.

'No I know that, I asked my dad if I could go to Australia with him next week.'

'and you didn't' think of asking if I could come' Sam said, pretending to be hurt.

'Oh stop that, I thought you could stay with Mike, and I'd be out of your way, so you can completely convince Cedes of your feelings' Rachel said.

'That is brilliant. I want to kiss you right now' Sam said, 'but I won't'

Rachel giggled as she went off to get ready for dance.

**An: okay, I think I mentally figure this story out. It's not going be much long maybe 3 more chapters. **


	5. Chapter 5

**An: I'm writing more updates before I get swamped with homework, because I'm trying really hard to get B's or better. Also, for past and future references, each chapter is a new week. **

Puck was waiting his hearing for whether or not; he would have to go back to Juvie. He was sure; he was going to because he beat up that snot nose hockey player. His mother and him both had shocked expressions over his face, because someone came to visit the judge, in the previous week to explain the situation and that he was defending them. So Puck left the court room, not having to do time, but he now had something else to do and that was to find Berry. After fifteen minutes of not finding Rachel, Puck happened to run into Sam.

'Dude, where's Rachel?' Puck said.

'She went to Australia with her dads for two weeks' Sam said.

'Australia? Like where I can find Hugh Jackman?' Puck said. Sam nodded. 'Why?'

'Something about a promise, I'm not quite sure' Sam said.

'You know when she'll come home because I really need to speak to her' Puck said.

'No'

'No, what? You don't even know what I was going to say' Puck said defensively

'You aren't going to sleep with her then leave her'

'I wasn't planning on that. I just want to thank her for getting me out of juivee time.

Quinn had appeared around the corner and over heard Puck getting out of Juviee.

'Wait, Berry got you out of doing time' Quinn said.

'Nice to see you to Quinn' Sam said.

'Noted' Quinn said back.

'Yeah' Puck said.

'They also kissed twice and she wrote him a love note' Sam said.

'Wait, she did all that and you are still lost that she likes you' Quinn said.

'I never said I was confused' Puck said.

'Yes you did' Quinn said. 

'Okay, do you like stalk me?' Puck asked pissed off. 'I just wanted to thank her. She's hot but I have no sexual feelings towards her.

'Liar' Sam said, as him and Quinn left for their respectable classes.

Later that day, Sam was on Mike's laptop doing his homework, and a message from Rachel to join her on Skype clicked on, so he obliged and said yes. Her face showed up on the screen.

'Hey Sam-poo how are you?' Rachel said.

'Hey Rach, just doing my homework, how you doing over there?' Sam said.

'I'm alright, the beach is getting boring.' Rachel said.

'How?" Sam said.

'Well dad and daddy kind of forgot that some parts are well nude beaches.' Rachel said.

Sam couldn't help but laugh.

'Hey speaking of nude, skpe Puckerman, he was looking for you earlier'

'Really?"

'Yeah.' Sam said. Then clicked off Skype.

Rachel laid there and smiled for a bit until she signed onto Skype and was greeted by Puckerman with a shocked expression

'hey Berry, hey girls' puck said, Rachel had not realize that her tank top was dipping a little lower then usually, she quickly pulled it up. 'Oh come on'

'Later. Sam said you were looking for me today.' Rachel said.

'Yeah' puck said, trying to hide his cheeks from rouging.

'Did I make badass Puckerman blush?' Rachel said.

'Shut up' Puck said.

'Okay, what did you want?' Rachel said. While Looking around her.

'What are you looking for?' Puck asked

'Making sure my dads don't come from their date early' Rachel said. 'You know in case, anything happens.'

'Like what you have an Aussie hottie somewhere' Puck joked.

'Yeah totally Jake get out here' Rachel joked backed. Puck's eyes gave the 'I am very pissed right now look'. 'Are you kidding me? Sam and oddly enough you are the only guys my dads trust.'

Puck couldn't help but laugh. He wasn't sure if it was because he was Jewish or they believed their little star could do no wrong.

'Well, I was looking for you because we need to talk about that letter and those kisses.' Puck said, corning Rachel in an imaginary corner.

'I have no idea what you are speaking of' Rachel said.

'Rach, thank you' puck said. He was talking about juviee.

'You're welcome Noah' Rachel said, blushing hard.

'You know I'm talking about Juviee right?' Puck asked

'Yes, I'm aware of it.' Rachel said.

'So do you like me?' Puck asked.

'My feelings for you won't be validated until I know what your feelings for me are' Rachel said.

'Oh trust me, I have feelings for you' Puck began to get up. 'I can show you right now'

Rachel covered her eyes and put her head down to hide that she was laughing.

'Later babe' Rachel muttered.

'Fine' puck said, as he went back to the position he was originally at.

'Well I know it's late there. So we can do dinner when I get back. 'Rachel said, and then clicked off Skype.

She left Puck thinking about his thoughts, feelings and questions about every possible thing in his life, mostly about Rachel Berry, and how he wants to do more than pop her berry but actually have a loving relationship. Did he really just say that? Oh god, she's affecting him.

Sam, on the other hand, never had any doubt in his mind until Mike brought something up one night when they were doing homework together.

'So, have you caught Berry naked yet?" Mike asked, yeah, he was dating Tina and he was happy, but it wasn't like he was married to her and he was a teenager.

'Dude, you're dating Tina' Sam said

'So' Mike said

'No I haven't' Sam said. 'She's very paranoid, so she locks her bedroom door and bathroom door when changing. Which makes no sense because her bathroom is in her room.'

'Wait, how do you know that?' Mike said

'I tired last summer' Sam said. 'Yeah, got hit over the head by my mother and Rachel and a Berry lecture, not fun man.'

Mike couldn't help but laugh at his friend's misfortunes.

'Anyway's her goal in life seems to be to get Mercedes and me back together'

'you dated?" mike asked, despite being the boyfriend of Tina, who was close friends of Kurt's, he had no idea what was going on and who was with who anymore in Glee Club.

'Yeah, for like 3 months before I moved to Tennessee' Sam said, he honestly thought that everyone heard.

'I really need a chart' Mike said.

'Ask Mercedes. I'm not even sure. All I know is Kurt is with that Blaine kid, you are with Tina, Brittney and Santana are with each other. Puck and Rachel want each other but aren't together' Sam said, but was quickly cut off by Mike.

'Wait what?' Mike asked. 'Berry and Puckerman, Puckerman and Berry like each other'

'Dude, do you not watch anyone but Tina' Sam asked. 'She's kissed him twice and his mom has caught on audio him moaning her name in his sleep.'

'How do you know that?' Mike asked, he was very curious about the second statement. He always had a feeling Rachel liked Puck.

'His mom voluntarily showed me two nights ago. I think it was to embarrass him more than anything'

Mike couldn't help but laugh, as he went back to do his homework. Sam followed suite, until his phone lit up with a text message.

_Can we talk?_

**An: tell me what you think of this chapter and I think the next chapter is going be the final one for this story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**An: so I feel bad for not updating this but lately I haven't been really caring to update. I promise I will get better at it, least once a week, if not more. It all depends on my week and what I have to get done. Also, happy note, buying my camcorder on Tuesday, so check out .com/thatgirl2190 in the future, because that's my page and I will mention fanfiction, along with other things on there.**

Sam hadn't had even a simple smile to Mercedes, since their talk. He was terrified, she didn't mean what she said and was going to stay with that Shane guy and leave him unhappy forever. Even Santana was getting love with Brittney, not a big shock but still. He hated not knowing what she really felt, that she was really over him or it was just a trick to play on his mind. Did Mercedes think he was over her because he was hanging with Rachel? Rachel was nothing to him, well she was like a sister to him but he didn't see her anything more than just another family member and his best friend.

His muscle weakened and his heart tensed as he felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned around to find Mercedes standing there with an emotionless expression.

'What do you want?' Sam said coldly, he didn't mean for it to come out that way but it did, it came out that way.

'Excuse me. You went through hoops to make me want you. Even sending Berry to Australia, so you could show me you love me and I was stupid not to realize it earlier.' Mercedes

'Wait, what? I did like three things, most of that was Rachel trying to help me and as for Australia, she has wanted to go since she was five.' Sam said, not sure where any of this was going.

'I wanted to tell you I broke up with Shane and if you...' Mercedes started talking until she was cut off by nearly getting pushed to the ground by a way too happy Puckerman.

Sam was about to yell at Puck, when he realized why he was so happy. Sam just smirked then looked back at Mercedes

'Puckerman's just a little happy. So you were saying?' Sam said, helping Mercedes up from the ground.

'I was wandering; if we could maybe try again' Mercedes said, fearful of the rejection

'I'd love that' Sam said, as he pulled her in and kissed her.

Meanwhile, about 30 feet down the hallway. Rachel had just entered the school, she had just returned from Australia, a few hours ago. So Jetlag was defiantly there. Next thing she knew, she was being picked up by Puckerman. She only knew that because she knew what his ass looked like. Don't judge, you'd stare at it to if you got the chance.

'Noah, Noah, Noah! Let me down' Rachel screamed, hitting him on the back.

'No can do princess' Puck said,

'I'm going to scream rape' Rachel said.

Puck just gripped Rachel's butt tighter.

'Seriously' Rachel yelled

Puck put Rachel down, and had that smirk expression in his eyes.

'What?' Rachel asked confused

'I love you too' Puck said.

'Is this a prank?" Rachel asked.

'Yes, Santana will be here any minute' Puck said, 'no; this isn't a prank, what makes you think I would lay to you. You drive me insane, crazy and sometimes want me to light myself on fire, but I love you.'

Rachel couldn't help but let a giggle.

'What now you're giggling at me, Berry' Puck said, getting defensive

Rachel walked over to Puckerman and grabbed on to his face and just kissed him.

After the two separated from each other, they turned around to find the rest of the glee club staring at them. They just started to laugh, with everyone else to join in.

'See, I told you' Brittney whispered to Santana.

'Yeah, you did' Santana whispered back, as she kissed her girlfriend.


End file.
